


Fucking Daddy

by 69_by_design



Category: Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, they're related in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_by_design/pseuds/69_by_design
Summary: Mona loves fucking his daddy.





	Fucking Daddy

The next morning, after me and daddy’s shenanigans, I woke up with him right next to me.

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up to yarn and stretch for a moment before teasing daddy Deb, whose still sleeping and snoring. I giggle to myself, because I thought it was cute, and crawl on top of him so I could blow some air onto his face to wake him. And sure enough, it did.

Daddy slowly opened his eyes and stopped snoring, as he awoke with me on top of him.

“Good morning, daddy!” I whisper, before leaning closely to capture his lips for a quickie.

He smiled and said, “Good morning, babe! Did you sleep alright?!? I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad last night-” I immediately cut him off at that last part. “No, no! I’m fine, daddy- I slept great- you didn’t hurt me at all- in fact, I want more-” I said with another giggle.

Last night, we fucked… And we fucked hard with him pounding into me, especially in the kitchen… And oh, god… Just thinking about it, makes me so horny but anyway, I’m fine and I love the feeling of his cock inside me. So, no hurt because I’m use to it.

“Oh, really?!? You want more, huh?” he queries, holding my waist tightly.

I giggle once more, before grabbing his wrists to pin him down so I could show who’s in _charge_ for this morning.

“Nah-ah-ah! If you want breakfast in bed, you’re gonna have to lay down for me, daddy!” I snicker, one last time, then turn my ass towards him since I’m still naked (and daddy was too).

I could tell he was licking his lips from behind so I quickly unravel the blanket, surrounding his muscular-body, and grab his hard cock in my hand.

I assume he became hard when I sat against him earlier, because I’m just that big of a slut, but I wasted no time and took it into my needy mouth.

Daddy groaned to me, holding my waist tightly, but I push his hands away. Reminding him I was in _charge_.

Of course, he pleaded out to me but his whines soon turned into husky moans once I took his cock in back of my throat.

I love his cock, so that’s why I could suck it or take it up my ass for hours and still be satisfied. Because it was just so big and long, that I couldn’t resist. I wanted more of it.

So, I bob my head repeatedly until he’s groaning expletives and hollow my cheeks, sucking him off with every single lick.

Everything was going exactly as plan until I felt a wet-muscle around my hole.

I squirmed because I realized it was my daddy’s tongue, but I didn’t stop him and let him grab my buttcheeks so that he could thrust it inside.

Moaning, which sent the perfect amount of vibrations down his aching erection, I quickened my pace before shoving it back into my throat again. Choking myself with daddy’s big fat cock until I drenched his pelvis and the bedsheets with ongoing saliva.

I hear him grunting, slurping, and most of all; groaning against my bottom, but my blood rushed south once I felt his hand around my dick.

I immediately moaned out against his thicker girth, before arching back to feel more of his long and flat tongue in me.

Daddy knew what I liked.

And that was 69ing, with me sucking his big dick and him; eating my ass.

What a great way to start my morning…

After a while—I squirm—immediately releasing his cock from my mouth to moan out:

“Mmm- yes- I like that, daddy- uh-” then threw my head back as soon as I felt him pumping me even faster while eating me out.

From there on, I could feel his tongue deep within in me, so I arch and moan out like the dirty slut I am, as daddy continued to take care of me. Nice and slowly with his wet-skillful tongue and helping hand.

Then I grip his legs tightly as he swept his tongue outside of my anus before shoving a digit inside. Thrusting it in rhythm with his pace, he let out a satisfying hum and devoured my everlasting soul as though I was some kind of feast. But I liked it. I liked every second of it that I planned to sit back and enjoy the ride, but I needed him inside me again. I needed daddy Deb to fuck me, again, right here; right now.

So, I move my hands up to his abdomen and sit up, pleading out to him:

“Mmm- daddy, please! Please, fuck me! Now!” he honored my request.

It didn’t take long for him to push me against the bed; until I was on my hands and knees, ordering me to bend over with my ass up in the air.

But I did as I was told, forgetting all about control, because I wanted daddy so bad that I obeyed him. And then, I felt him grab my buttcheeks to spit some saliva onto my hole and lubricate me for anal sex.  
  
He stopped once he thought I was wet enough and kneeled behind me. (Well, positioning himself in front of my entrance.)

As usual, I groaned of anticipation once I felt him, rubbing my hole with the tip of his cock, then I arch. Impatiently awaiting him to fuck my ass with no mercy.

Grunting, Daddy shoved his entire cock into me with ease before thrusting rhythmically and holding my waist tight. Fucking the shit out of me until I was left moaning and squirming of delight beneath him. Just like last night.

“Ugh- yes- daddy- yes-” he felt so good inside of me.

His cock felt so big and long, and warm and- oh…

It felt so fucking good, penetrating my ass, that no other cock would be able to satisfy me but my daddy’s.

Which is why; he was so wrong for restricting me from seeing others and hanging out with my friend Xander.

I would never, in a million years, fuck him. Only daddy.

I love fucking daddy; no one else.

“Ohh- you feel so good, baby-” he moaned out to me, while thrusting mercilessly.

Meanwhile, I drenched the bedsheets with drool and moaned at the top of my lungs, because of how nice and rough he was fucking me.

His thrusts and sexy grunts were enough to make me reach down to tend to my own cock. Pumping myself in time with his pace, as he plowed me like the beast he was.

Moaning louder than usual, I nearly screamed once I felt my prostate hit a couple of times before the rate and velocity increased by the minute.

Our flesh creating impact to the point that his thighs were slapping my cheeks and making tiny sound effects during our erotic vocality.

It was delightful.

All of it.

Until, he stopped what he was doing.

I whined from the loss of pleasure and orgasm denial, but he ignored me and rolled me over until I was on my back.

Daddy sat above me and wrapped one leg around his shoulder while the other; wrapped around his waist before thrusting back into me. Gripping my neck tightly to choke me, he pounded in and out of me until I groaned breathlessly beneath his grasp.

“Cum for me, baby! Cum for daddy!” he cooed, before thrusting erratically to the point I could defy gravity if I wanted to.

Just when I thought I couldn’t breathe, I was able to let out a strangled moan once he was aiming for that specific area again and pump me the same time; he was moving at an animalistic pace.

I was in oblivion right now, that I couldn't think straight.

Daddy fucking me while autoerotic asphyxiation. What more can I ask?!?

Anyway, the excitement and intrusion of being limited with a certain amount of oxygen, excited me to the point of expulsion.

And so, I came; long and hard while daddy jerked me off and let go of the grip around my neck, then I contracted uncontrollably with my head thrown back. As a scream of daddy’s real name and cry of ecstasy escaped the corner of my lip, once I was brought _there_.

But it was time to fall back and empty, so then daddy continued to pound, mercilessly, into me until he shot his load inside of me. Filling me up with his cum, that I hummed of satisfaction. Then I feel him withdraw his dick from my wet hole and collapse right beside me, holding me tightly.

I love daddy.

And I sure love fucking daddy…


End file.
